Ujung Mimpi
by fariacchi
Summary: Kehidupan tidak semudah mimpi kanak-kanak. Terutama jika takdir mengikatmu dalam status bernama shinobi. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di ujung mimpi itu? # Bagian Tiga # ShikamaruXTemari. Canon setting; future fict; alternate reality.
1. Satu: Penolakan

**Ringkasan:** Kehidupan tidak semudah mimpi kanak-kanak. Terutama jika takdir mengikatmu dalam status bernama _shinobi_. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di ujung mimpi itu?

**Peringatan:** _canon setting_; _future fict_; _alternate reality_.

_**Disclaimer**_**:**_ Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

* * *

"…_We're on our way there too…  
To their side.  
The side that leaves behind instead of inheriting.  
It may be troublesome, but it's the way of the world…"_

[Nara Shikamaru_—Naruto 406: Unlock The Future_]

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ujung Mimpi**

©fariacchi

**Satu: Penolakan**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nama pemuda itu Nara Shikamaru.

Sosok pemuda tinggi dan berambut hitam kasar yang diikat tinggi menjadi _ponytail_. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemalasan, mata hitamnya lebih sering terpejam—untuk tidur, dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?" ujarnya, dengan nada serius yang tidak biasa.

Shikamaru duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau lumut yang agak terkesan tua. Di depannya, duduk dalam ruang keluarga luas yang sama, adalah sesosok laki-laki. Kau bisa menyebut sosok itu replika dari seorang Nara Shikamaru—jika saja ia tidak berjanggut dan rambutnya tidaklah berwarna biru tua.

"Bicaralah," ujar laki-laki tua itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dibacanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku butuh kalian. Berdua. Mendengarkanku. Serius." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan tekanan nada yang jelas, dan disuarakan dengan intonasi aneh—setengah malas dan setengah memerintah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bercelemek putih mengayunkan kaki dan dalam sekejap telah duduk di sebelah suaminya—di seberang Shikamaru. Rambut wanita itu hitam, diikat sederhana di bagian tengkuk. Ia mengernyit ketika memandang sosok putra satu-satunya yang menatap aneh dirinya.

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan datar. Bukan karena kesal, bukan tidak peduli. Semata-mata hanya karena pribadinya memang sedikit judes—dan kasar.

"Aku ingin menikah," sahut Shikamaru tenang.

Sang ayah—laki-laki berjanggut, spontan menurunkan koran yang menutupi pandangannya dari sang anak. Sang ibu, tanpa sadar membulatkan matanya.

Diam.

Kemudian suara koran dibalik. Sang ayah—Nara Shikaku, rupanya kembali asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Hei, suamiku, apa kau dengar katanya barusan?" Nara Yoshino menepuk lutut suaminya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Hmmm," hanya dengungan pelan.

"Astaga, aku pasti bermimpi!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Orangtua yang sedikit aneh—kau tahu: campuran suka memerintah dan tidak percaya pada kemampuan anak.

"Tch … merepotkan. Lalu bagaimana?" potong Shikamaru sebelum semua itu semakin merepotkan baginya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja kami bahagia! Kami pikir kau tidak akan menikah!" Yoshino berujar ceria. Ia kemudian mendelik ke arah Shikaku yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Hei, tutup koran sialan itu dan bicarakan ini!" bentaknya.

"Iya, iya …" Shikaku menggerutu dan meletakkan koran itu di atas meja.

"Jadi, gadis mana?" tanya Yoshino semangat. Shikamaru baru saja akan menyebutkan suatu nama sebelum tangan ibunya menjulur dan menghentikannya. "Tunggu—biar Ibu tebak. Dengan perawat itu?"

"Perawat apa?"

"Perawat—eh maksud Ibu, _ninja_ medis murid Tsunade-_sama_! Namanya … Sakura! Ya, Sakura!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak dekat dengannya."

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Yoshino penasaran.

Shikaku melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sejujurnya, ia sepertinya tahu siapa nama yang akan disebutkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru diam sejenak. Setelah menyiapkan dirinya, ia berujar dengan jelas dan tegas, "Temari."

Hening.

Shikaku mengatupkan mata—dalam hati ia membenarkan dirinya sendiri. Sebuah tebakan jitu dari seorang ayah.

"Temari?" Yoshino mengingat-ingat. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah agak aneh. "_Kunoichi_ dari Desa Suna itu?"

"Ya," Shikamaru mencoba tenang, menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa ibunya tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Diam lagi. Shikamaru menunggu. Sedetik, dua detik, kemudian ia merasa cukup. Yoshino membuang muka dan Shikaku memejamkan mata tanpa respons.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

Akhirnya Yoshino membuka mulut, "Jika dengan gadis itu—tidak."

Terucap juga. Telinga Shikaku sedikit berkedut mendengar ketegasan tanpa ampun dari istrinya. Memang sudah temperamennya, tapi Shikamaru jelas akan terpukul.

"Ke—kenapa?" Shikamaru membelakkan mata. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yoshino bangkit berdiri dan melenggang ke meja makan. Sepasang mata hitam Shikamaru mengikutinya. Perlahan ia mengamati ketika ibunya mengangkat gelas-gelas kaca, mengatur vas bunga—segala tindakan merepotkan yang dibuat-buat.

"Hei, jelaskan! Kenapa tidak?!" Kesabaran Shikamaru bisa habis begitu saja.

Begitu pula dengan kesabaran seorang Nara Yoshino. Ia membentak, membelakangi Shikamaru, "Ibu bilang TIDAK ya TIDAK!"

"Aku hanya tanya alasannya!" Shikamaru bangkit bediri dan menjawab agak keras. Tak memeperoleh jawaban, ia menoleh mencari bantuan, "Ayah!"

Shikaku membuka matanya, kemudian berujar dengan perlahan, "Maaf, kali ini aku sependapat dengan ibumu."

"Ap—" Kata-kata Shikamaru mendadak tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan keras, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kedua orangtuanya tak bersuara, memilih tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Tch," dengan itu Shikamaru beranjak keluar—ditambah sedikit bantingan keras di pintu.

Tentu saja, ia tidak tahu ketika Yoshino bergetar dan berlutut begitu saja. "Shikamaru—kenapa …?" ia terisak pelan ketika putranya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Shikaku menghela nafas. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa semua ini akan sangat merepotkan—dan panjang. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri untuk merangkul istrinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri jalan lengang Konoha. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan di saku, sepasang alisnya berkerut menandakan pikiran sulit yang berputar di kepalanya, dan bibirnya terkatup maju tanda ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Baiklah, mari putar ulang segalanya. Ia dan Temari membuat suatu perjanjian—atau semacamnya. Ketika Temari tiba di Konoha, lagi, maka Shikamaru akan mempunyai jawaban untuk masalah—_yah_—pernikahan.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah terjerat dalam situasi merepotkan seperti ini?

Ia mengumpat pelan ketika mengingat ekspresi ibunya. Ada apa sesungguhnya dengan penolakan mereka?

Pikiran Shikamaru terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Shikamaru."

Pemuda berbaju hitam dengan jaket _jounin_ itu menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dalam balutan busana mini berwarna ungu. "Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum manis. Mata biru langitnya yang indah membulat riang ketika ia merapat dan mendekatkan diri dengan Shikamaru.

"Kukira kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Begitulah." Jawaban yang agak ambigu—tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya.

Shikamaru mengamati wajah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Ada masalah dengan Sai?" tanyanya.

Ino menggeleng. Ia kemudian menyandarkan diri dan menggamit lengan Shikamaru, menyamankan diri di samping pemuda itu. "Semua berjalan lancar. Ayah sangat senang karena Sai sungguh-sungguh dan setuju untuk masuk ke dalam klan kami," ujarnya.

Shikamaru tidak merasa terganggu. Ino adalah Ino, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap agak manja gadis itu.

Mereka masih berjalan beriringan sebelum berhenti di depan sebuah kedai teh kecil. "Mau mampir?" ajak Shikamaru.

Ino menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru—oh, lupakan saja. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mengekor pemuda itu melangkah ke dalam.

Dua gelas teh hijau dan dua porsi _dango_ terhidang di atas meja kayu. Ino baru saja menyeruput pelan isi gelasnya ketika Shikamaru mulai bicara, "Jadi, kapan pernikahan resminya?"

Ino mengaduk tehnya perlahan, kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya, "Bulan depan."

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Selamat, ya," ujarnya, "Sai pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

Ino membalas senyuman itu, "Ya." Kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menatap bayangan matanya di air teh kehijauan yang masih panas dalam cangkir. "Shikamaru—aku …," ia berujar tiba-tiba.

"Ino, hentikan." Shikamaru memotong ucapan gadis itu—seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Kau akan segera menikah dan aku tidak mau melihatmu merusak kebahagiaanmu sendiri," ujar Shikamaru serius.

Ino memainkan jari-jari kurusnya dengan perlahan. Ia mengangguk.

Semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Shikamaru tahu benar bahwa gadis di depannya masih menyimpan perasaan—ya, padanya. Semua itu memang merepotkan, tapi Shikamaru berusaha sehalus mungkin menjaga jarak. Ia tahu pernikahan mereka tidak mungkin terjadi.

Alasan yang sederhana ketika kau terlahir sebagai seorang _shinobi_ dari klan khusus di desamu. Jika Shikamaru dan Ino menikah, salah satu klan akan musnah—tanpa penerus. Maka mimpi kanak-kanak itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Sepertinya jalanku tidak semudah jalanmu," ujarnya.

Ino menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya. "Apa … sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Temari-_san_?" tanya Ino serius.

Shikamaru meneguk teh hijaunya sebelum mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan menggerutu, "Sebaliknya. Sesuatu terjadi di luar kami."

Gadis pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh kursi kayu yang didudukinya itu bergoyang perlahan. Terlihat anting perak pemberian guru mereka masih dipakainya.

"Orangtuaku … mereka menolak ketika aku mengatakan ingin menikah dengan Temari," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Ino membulatkan matanya. "Tapi—kenapa?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. "Itulah yang ingin aku ketahui. Tapi mereka tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Semua ini begitu merepotkan!" Shikamaru membanting gelasnya agak keras.

Ino tidak bicara. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya diam, mendengarkan. Mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sebuah perasaan sakit terasa di hati Ino. Rasanya begitu menyayat ketika melihat sesorang yang kau sayangi terluka seperti itu. Tapi, _toh_, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mungkin … mereka belum mengenal Temari-_san_ dengan baik?" ragu, Ino mengungkapkan responsnya.

Shikamaru mendesah, "Entahlah. Temari pernah berkunjung ke rumahku, bertemu dengan mereka, dan menurut pengelihatanku, tidak ada yang salah ketika itu. Mereka baik—_yah_, menerima dengan wajar."

"Umm …" Ino memainkan jari-jarinya lagi—sebuah kebiasaan baru yang dipelajarinya setelah usia remaja. "Apa … aku perlu bicara dengan Bibi? Mungkin bisa membantu?" tanya Ino ragu.

Shikamaru terdiam. Tiga detik, kemudian menjawab, "Entahlah."

Lalu mereka menghabiskan _dango_ dalam diam.

Beberapa menit setelah tiga tusuk lidi menghiasi piring kecil, Ino meneguk habis isi gelasnya, sementara Shikamaru merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

"Aku harus menjemput Temari di gerbang desa," gumam pemuda itu seraya meletakkan uang di atas meja kayu dan menjepitnya dengan gelas tanah liat yang sudah kosong.

Ino mengangguk.

Shikamaru berdiri, kemudian menatap lurus gadis di depannya. "_Arigatou_, Ino," ujarnya.

Ino tidak menjawab, mata birunya menatap ke bawah. Diam, namun ia bisa mendengar langkah Shikamaru yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Menggigit bibirnya sebentar, Ino kemudian bangkit berdiri dan memanggil, "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru berhenti. Punggung pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata biru Ino.

Namun Ino diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Begitu saja ia memanggil Shikamaru, seolah pemuda itu akan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tersenyum getir, perlahan Ino bersuara, "Sampaikan salamku pada Temari-_san_ …."

Ino mengamati ketika satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat. Jaring-jaring di lengan pakaiannya terlihat ketika Shikamaru melambai, meninggalkan kedai tanpa suara.

Setelah membiarkan sepasang mata biru cerahnya menatap sisa-sisa jejak Shikamaru yang sudah tidak tampak, Ino melenggang keluar tanpa senyum. Rambut pirang panjangnya bergoyang lembut tertiup angin.

Waktu yang tersisa sudah tidak banyak untuknya. Namun perasaan itu masih saja menghantuinya, mencabiknya dari dalam. Ino harus berhenti mencari punggung pemuda itu di pantulan matanya.

Karena masa depan tidak ada baginya dan Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Pertemuan kembali setelah satu bulan itu diisi tanpa banyak bicara. Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan dalam diam. Keduanya menyimpan pikiran masing-masing, enggan bicara.

Atap bangunan tua yang masih sama, gubuk kayu kecil yang belum berubah, di sana mereka berhenti. Sore yang cerah ketika langit masih berwarna biru kekuningan. Awan-awan berarak diam mengikuti angin.

"Bagaimana—" Temari akhirnya yang pertama kali membuka mulut. Ia bertanya, meski tidak menoleh pada sosok yang diajaknya bicara. Entahlah—seperti segalanya sudah ditebaknya. "—kita—?" sambungnya.

Shikamaru diam. Ia merogoh saku, mencari-cari rokoknya. Akhirnya ia menjadi sosok pria dewasa yang tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rokok—terutama ketika sedang banyak pikiran.

Namun, Shikamaru mengurungkan niat itu ketika teringat gadis di sampingnya bisa saja melempar _kunai_ padanya karena asap rokok. Yah—itu jika gadis itu punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal _remeh_ seperti rokok selain masalah pernikahan.

Shikamaru membatin dalam hati, bahwa terlibat dalam urusan asmara adalah sesuatu yang paling merepotkan yang pernah dilaluinya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan batang rokok serta pemantik apinya.

_CLING_.

Pemantik berdenting. Asap putih membumbung perlahan. Tak seperti biasanya, Temari tidak berkomentar. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Shikamaru sudah menduganya.

Lalu suara pemuda itu mulai terdengar, "Semua ini sangat merepotkan—"

Lagi, Temari tidak menanggapi. Ia diam.

"Aku bisa menganalisis hanya dari melihat wajahmu sejak di gerbang tadi," ia melanjutkan. Temari menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan hanya aku yang menerima penolakan_—_" ia menoleh, "_—_benar?"

Diam lagi. Beberapa burung gagak penanda senja mulai bersahutan. Langit perlahan menjadi keemasan dan belum ada yang bicara lagi. Hanya asap yang dalam tempo lambat bergabung dengan oksigen di sekitar mereka.

"Sudah kuduga. Kedua adikmu tidak menyukaiku."

"Bukan!" sergah Temari.

Tapi tidak ada yang saling memandang. Suasana mereka benar-benar menjadi tidak enak.

"Gaara… memintaku memikirkannya lagi. Ia tidak setuju, sepertinya. Tapi … bukan karena membencimu. Aku bisa memastikan itu," Temari berujar pelan.

Shikamaru membuang rokoknya. "Kau tentu bisa menebak apa yang orangtuaku katakan," ujarnya.

Temari menunduk lagi. Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan—meski sudah diduganya dari awal.

"Pernikahan," Shikamaru menerawangkan pandangan ke arah awan putih yang berarak, "andai bisa semulus arakan awan itu—"

Perlahan, Temari membiarkan mata _turquoise_-nya memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda jangkung berambut hitam dalam balutan busana hitam dan jaket _jounin_. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak usia remaja, yang entah bagaimana memenjaranya dalam ikatan aneh yang tak dimengertinya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, mengalir seperti awan di langit. Bergerak lambat … namun pasti.

"Shikamaru—aku—" ia mulai berujar. Jari-jarinya yang indah merayap dan berhenti tepat di kepalan tangan Shikamaru. Temari merasakan pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat—berlawanan dengan kata-kata tenangnya yang tanpa beban. Perlahan, seperti merasakan sebuah tusukan asing di hati, ia mencengkeram tangan itu.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepala. Dadanya bergemuruh oleh perasaan asing yang sama sekali tak disukainya. Kemarahan yang ganjil—entah pada siapa. Menerima cengkeraman tangan Temari membuatnya merasa seperti satu bagian otaknya bekerja lebih keras. Ia sudah berpkir lama—ya. Lalu, apa mungkin memang tidak ada jalan lain selain _itu_?

Langit mulai berubah semakin merah, dan masih tak ada yang saling bicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam sebuah dunia yang sama, hanya di pikiran masing-masing.

Lalu sebuah desahan kecil terdengar dari Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh, menatap lekat gadis berambut pirang lembut di depannya. "Dengar, ini semua sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak suka terlibat dalam hal-hal merepotkan," ujarnya.

Temari menyudutkan bola matanya ke arah kiri. "Aku tahu—"

"Tapi," Shikamaru melanjutkan. Ia kini menggenggam kuat tangan Temari, merasakan jari-jari gadis itu bersandar di telapak tangannya. "Aku lebih tidak menyukai ketidakjelasan tak beralasan yang membuat seluruh hidupku jadi semakin merepotkan," tutupnya.

Sepasang _turquoise_ Temari membulat sedikit.

Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu menatap serius, membuat jantung Temari berdebar sedikit lebih keras. "Jika mereka menolak—" ia mulai. "—kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."

Temari menatap dengan agak tidak percaya. Dalam pikiran, sesungguhnya ia mampu menebak apa maksud pemuda itu. Ia hanya … tidak percaya pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya.

"Benarkah—?" Temari tidak tahu mengapa kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Nara Shikamaru menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum khas yang selalu Temari suka. Wajah pemuda itu mendekat ketika ia berujar, "Dasar wanita merepotkan. Kau yang sudah menyeretku dalam situasi ini. Jadi, kuasumsikan kau siap menanggung risikonya."

Temari nyaris merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Shika—" ucapannya terputus oleh ciuman lembut dari pemuda di depannya. Ia merasa semua kekhawatiran yang menyergap hatinya mendadak cair dan menguap.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shikamaru menarik diri. "Jadi," ujarnya menatap gurat kemerahan di pipi Temari, "tempatmu?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. Shikamaru tampak begitu serius hingga ia merasa wajahnya memanas akibat imajinasi tak diduga yang melintasi kepalanya.

Detik demi detik berlalu ketika Temari akhirnya kembali menguasai diri dan menjawab, "Tidak."

Satu alis Shikamaru terangkat. Ia baru saja akan meruntunkan protes ketika tiba-tiba Temari bangkit berdiri, menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sebelum kau pastikan bau rokok itu tidak tercium lagi olehku," sahutnya dingin. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan melenggang perlahan seraya membawa gulungan besarnya di punggung.

Nara Shikamaru termangu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendecak. Tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu bergumam tanpa terdengar, "Dasar wanita _merepotkan_."

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Faria:**

Fanfiksi ini pertama kali saya tulis pada tahun 2009 sebagai karya _multichapter_ dengan _genre_ drama pertama saya. _Well_, ini dan itu sehingga akhirnya saya berujung belum mempublikasikan ini. Tahu-tahu sudah 2013 saja; sekarang karya ini sudah jadi _Alternate Reality_ (mengingat banyak kematian di canon baru-baru ini).

Bagi yang pernah membaca dua karya _birthday fict_ Nara Shikamaru saya berjudul 'Seperti Awan' dan 'Seperti Mimpi', ya, karya ini akan menjadi **_semacam_** prekuel (tidak benar-benar bisa diartikan demikian).

_Anyway_, saya memutuskan untuk menuntaskan terlebih dahulu publikasi karya ini. _Warm hug for _**Sanich Iyonni**_ as my wonderful friend and beta-reader _:) Terima kasih karena selama saya menghilang, Sanich-san tetap mensuplai saya dengan karya-karya terbaik dan selalu menyapa saya di kala senggang.

_I'll try my best to finish this one. Last but not least, __**happy birthday to Nara Shikamaru**__ :) It has been 7 years since the first time I adore him. And he becomes more and more awesome! _Semoga saya masih bisa menghadiahkan _birthday fict_ untuknya di tahun-tahun berikut.

_Thank you for reading_ :)

**.**

_**~fariacchi – **__**130922~**_


	2. Dua: Situasi

**Ringkasan:** Kehidupan tidak semudah mimpi kanak-kanak. Terutama jika takdir mengikatmu dalam status bernama _shinobi_. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di ujung mimpi itu?

**Peringatan:** _canon setting_; _future fict_; _alternate reality_.

_**Disclaimer**_**:**_ Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

_Awesomely beta-ed by _**Sanich Iyonni. **Enjoy!

* * *

**DARI BAGIAN SATU**

_"Tapi," Shikamaru melanjutkan. Ia kini menggenggam kuat tangan Temari, merasakan jari-jari gadis itu bersandar di telapak tangannya. "Aku lebih tidak menyukai ketidakjelasan tak beralasan yang membuat seluruh hidupku jadi semakin merepotkan," tutupnya._

_Sepasang _turquoise_ Temari membulat sedikit._

_Pemuda itu menoleh, lalu menatap serius, membuat jantung Temari berdebar sedikit lebih keras. "Jika mereka menolak—" ia mulai. "—kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya."_

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ujung Mimpi**

©fariacchi

**Dua: Situasi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Matahari baru saja meninggi ketika pemuda itu duduk tegang di atas _futon_-nya. Kamarnya yang bernuansa kayu mulai dimasuki udara hangat dari luar. Tidak terlalu hangat, namun jelas menunjukkan hari telah seharusnya dimulai.

Shikamaru tidak bisa tidur. Ia baru tiba di kamarnya beberapa jam lalu, setelah menghabiskan malam dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkannya lewat mimpi.

Baiklah—ia _pernah_ bermimpi. Semua laki-laki dewasa pernah. Namun untuk merealisasikannya sungguhan ….

Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi. Sulit dipercaya ia benar-benar sudah melakukannya.

"_Jika mereka menolak … kita buat mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menerimanya …."_

Setan macam apa yang merasuki pikirannya ketika mengucapkan kata itu delapan belas jam yang lalu? Shikamaru curiga bahwa yang disajikan di kedai itu bukanlah teh, tapi _sake_.

Ia menghela napas. _Sake_ atau bukan, segalanya sudah terjadi. Mereka sudah melakukannya, dan ia harus siap menanggung risikonya.

Bangkit berdiri, dengan malas Shikamaru meregangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya masih agak ganjil untuk terbangun tanpa teriakan dari Nara Yoshino. Menatap sinar matahari yang menembus kisi-kisi ventilasi kamarnya, Shikamaru teringat kembali betapa kedua orangtuanya masih tampak menghindar.

Shikamaru ingin bicara, ingin meminta alasan masuk akal dari kedua orangtua yang melarangnya untuk suatu keputusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi Shikamaru menyadari bahwa orangtuanya tidak cukup terlihat ingin bicara—bahkan untuk sekadar memarahi dirinya yang tidak pulang semalaman.

Memutar tubuh, Shikamaru menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Merepotkan—" ia menggerutu sungguh-sungguh sebelum berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Pintu kayu tebal berwarna kemerahan berderit perlahan ketika sesosok pemuda mendorongnya dengan tangan kanan yang kuat.

"Permisi, Hokage-_sama_," suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan masuknya sosok pemuda jangkung yang membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Shikamaru. Ia sedang menjalankan rutinitas—yang menurutnya tidak lebih merepotkan dari misi keluar desa—sebagai penasehat bagi Rokudaime Hokage muda yang sudah memimpin desa selama lima tahun terakhir.

Benar, _Rokudaime_. Entah bagaimana, petinggi Negara Api berakhir dalam keputusan untuk tidak mengakui Danzou sebagai seseorang yang pernah memimpin Konoha—meski hanya sekejap sebelum yang bersangkutan dilaporkan tewas terbunuh.

Yang disebutkan itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata safir cemerlang—Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Meski sekarang semua orang memanggilnya dengan marga ayahnya yang juga merupakan pahlawan Konoha yang dikagumi: Namikaze.

"Ini laporan terakhir dari _Anbu_ di perbatasan desa," ujar Shikamaru seraya melangkah dan meletakkan berkas itu di atas meja kerja Naruto.

"Lagi?!" Naruto mengerang. Menghela napas, ia menopang dagu dan melirik malas pada gunungan dokumen di mejanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ternyata, bahkan sebuah transformasi mengejutkan—dari sekadar _shinobi _yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk lulus dari akademi hingga kini bertitel Hokage—tidak sanggup mengubah sifat Naruto yang satu itu.

"Selamat bekerja, _Hokage-sama_," Shikamaru berujar dengan nada yang sedikit jahil.

"Oh, ayolah, Shikamaru! Jangan ikut-ikutan seperti itu! Cukup si _Teme_ itu saja yang selalu menggodaku!" Naruto menggerutu sebelum menenggak habis isi gelas tanah liatnya.

Belum sempat Shikamaru merespons, sebuah suara muncul dari arah jendela. "Memanggilku, _Hokage-sama_?"

Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dalam seragam _Anbu_—tanpa topeng. Seringai khasnya seolah menggarisbawahi panggilannya kepada Naruto, yang terkesan seperti mengejek.

Namikaze Naruto memutar kursi empuknya hingga menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di luar jendela besar ruang kerja Hokage. Pemuda itu berpijak pada beranda kecil yang terbuat dari semen dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sebelum melangkah masuk begitu saja melalui jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar.

"Hei! Jendela bukan pintu masuk, Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Agaknya Sasuke tidak peduli karena ia tetap melangkah dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang tingginya tidak berbeda darinya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" ujar Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "_Teme_! Aku tidak memanggilmu! Berhentilah mengagetkan seperti itu!"

"Oh, ya? Rasanya aku mendengar kau memanggilku, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggebrak mejanya. "Jangan mulai lagi, _Teme_!"

"Hn. _Usuratonkachi_."

"Sasuke—!"

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Rasanya benar-benar seperti keajaiban bisa mendengar hal-hal seperti ini lagi di sudut Konoha.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke desa. Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat yang menakutkan itu sudah berakhir. Uchiha Madara akhirnya tinggal nama, terkubur bersama rencana _juubi_-nya—kali ini untuk selamanya. Konoha kehilangan banyak pahlawan mereka. Ketiga _sannin_ akhirnya resmi bergabung kembali di dunia sana. Aliansi Lima Desa Ninja diperkuat, membantu menstabilkan Konoha setelah kekacauan. Uzumaki—bukan, Namikaze Naruto disambut sebagai pahlawan. Dengan segera ia dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage—yang diakui, disambut hangat oleh empat desa anggota Aliansi lainnya.

Mengenai Uchiha Sasuke …. Terima kasih kepada Naruto dan Kazekage yang mati-matian beragumen di depan Aliansi, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil terhindar dari mendapatkan hukuman mati untuk ulahnya yang cukup merepotkan.

Dan sekarang, Aliansi Lima Desa Ninja terbentuk. Dunia _shinobi_ stabil. Damai, tanpa perang dan gangguan berarti.

Hampir sulit dipercaya.

"_Teme_! Sana bertugas!" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru. Hanya sebuah seringai pendek yang tertangkap mata Shikamaru sebelum sosok Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan," Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara.

Naruto mulai meraih dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Ia sedikit membolak-balik sebelum mulai menekankan stempelnya.

"Dasar. Sudah lima tahun, masih saja ia menggodaku seperti itu!" gerutunya.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, "Sakura mana?"

Haruno Sakura. _Ninja_ medis yang namanya mulai dikenal di seluruh penjuru dunia _shinobi_ sebagai penerus seorang Tsunade_-hime_—_ninja_ medis yang luar biasa. Bisa dikatakan, gadis itu menjadi sekretaris Naruto sejak ia menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"Sakura_-chan_ sedang ada misi jangka panjang bersama Sai dan Yamato-_taichou_," ujar Naruto.

"Sai?" Shikamaru mengangkat alis. Bukankah ia akan menikah dengan Ino sebentar lagi?

Seperti mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Naruto menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mendengar berita pernikahan itu." Naruto meletakkan lagi selembar kertas di tumpukan-yang-sudah-distempel. "Ia akan kembali dalam dua minggu."

Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah untuk ikut meraih beberapa dokumen yang dipisahkan oleh Naruto. Menganalisis laporan juga tampak menjadi bagian dari pekerjaan seorang Nara Shikamaru—terima kasih pada kecerdasannya yang mencengangkan itu.

Naruto berhenti setelah membubuhkan stempel di lembar ke-tiga puluhnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu begitu saja dan mulai meregangkan tubuh. Jubah merah dengan aksen hitam yang dikenakannya sedikit bergoyang.

"Cepat sekali, ya—?" Naruto memulai.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dari sederet tulisan dengan sandi rahasia yang sedang dibacanya.

"Semua tidak terasa. Dalam sekejap semua mulai berada di jalan kehidupan masing-masing. Menikah, memiliki keturunan, lalu kisah diulang kembali—"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis lagi. Sejak kapan seorang Naruto memiliki diksi semacam itu?

"Kau benar." Meski heran, Shikamaru membenarkan perkataannya. Seketika, ia teringat kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya sehari lalu. Penolakan tidak beralasan—entah apa yang akan terjadi, Shikamaru tidak bisa memprediksinya.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap lurus Shikamaru. "Aku benar-benar tidak menduga Ino mau menikah dengan Sai," ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga."

"Yah—Sai baik kok, meski dia agak—_kurang ajar _…." Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan _kau-tahu-apa-maksudku_.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil. "Wanita memang sulit ditebak."

"Setuju," ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali pada kertas di tangannya.

Beberapa detik baru berlalu ketika Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada polosnya, "Kau sendiri akan menikah dengan Temari_-san_, kan?"

Kertas di tangan Shikamaru terjatuh—berserakan di lantai kantor.

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Sudah kuduga—"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Mendengar nama Temari secara tiba-tiba itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Ia tidak tahu dari mana Naruto mendapatkan gagasan seperti itu.

Shikamaru baru saja menjulurkan tangannya untuk membereskan dokumen di tangannya yang terjatuh ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memekik kecil, "Ah! Aku baru ingat."

Shikamaru mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu memandang Naruto dalam diam—menunggu.

Naruto bersuara dengan agak serius, "Pertemuan Aliansi sudah ditentukan waktu dan tempatnya." Ia berhenti untuk mencari sesuatu di tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Pemuda itu meraih sebuah surat dan mengulurkannya ke Shikamaru.

Tangan Shikamaru meraih kertas itu, membacanya sekilas. "Kau ingin aku mengurus materi Pertemuan Aliansi?"

Namikaze Naruto mengangguk. "Kali ini, setiap desa akan mengajukan materi yang ingin dibahas bersama. Aku ingin kau menyusun apa yang kira-kira bisa dibawa Konoha." Ia mengambil napas sejenak. "Soal akomodasi dan teknisnya, aku sudah minta Iruka_-sensei_ yang mengurus. Kau bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materinya saja."

Shikamaru tampak mengamati isi kertas di tangannya. "Tak lebih dari dua bulan lagi? Sedikit mendadak," komentarnya.

Mengangkat bahu, Naruto menggerutu, "Memang dipercepat. Raikage sepertinya memiliki kegiatan besar di desanya sehingga mengajukan perubahan waktu." Naruto memandang Shikamaru setelah hening sesaat, lalu melempar seringai pendek. "Ngomong-ngomong, Temari_-san_ mewakili Suna untuk membantu persiapan, seperti biasa. Jadi, kalian akan punya _banyak_ waktu bersama."

Kali ini Shikamaru berhasil tidak menjatuhkan kertas di tangannya. Berdecak, pemuda itu melipat kertas dan mengantonginya. "Jangan menggodaku, Naruto," sahutnya.

Naruto tertawa.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi mengurus ini," ujar Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju pintu dan menancapkan pandangan pada kertas-kertas. Pekerjaannya mulai menumpuk, dan sepertinya akan merepotkan.

"Oke! Tolong ya, Shikamaru," Naruto berujar cerah.

Pintu terbuka dan Shikamaru baru saja akan melangkah keluar sebelum ia terpikir sesuatu dan berhenti. Agaknya sedikit balas dendam tidak akan menggigit. "Ah, aku lupa," ujarnya seraya menoleh.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, meski satu tangannya memegang pena dan siap menandatangani dokumen di mejanya.

Menyeringai, Shikamaru berujar, "Kau sendiri, kalau tidak cepat-cepat, seisi desa akan benar-benar mengira kau punya _hubungan khusus_ dengan si Uchiha itu, lho."

_KRAK._

Pena di tangan Naruto patah menjadi dua. Shikamaru dengan santai menutup pintu dan terkekeh pelan ketika di seantero gedung Hokage terdengar suara keras, "SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU!"

Sayang sekali, bagi Nara Shikamaru, sekali-kali menggoda seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan untuk dilakukan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

"Ini dokumen yang kau cari, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dari meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, dan mata hitamnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata perak yang menatapnya.

"_Sankyuu_, Neji," ujarnya seraya meraih kertas-kertas yang disodorkan pemuda pucat berambut coklat sepunggung. "Kenapa _jounin_ sekelasmu sampai datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantar dokumen?" ia bertanya setelah meletakkan pena dan dokumen yang tadi sedang diperiksanya.

Hyuuga Neji duduk dengan lambat di sofa kecil berwarna lumut yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Yang kau cari itu salah satu laporan misiku. Naruto tadi memintaku sekalian mampir ke ruanganmu sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaan seseorang."

Shikamaru menyeruput teh hijau tawarnya yang masih membumbungkan uap panas. "Lee lagi?"

"Memangnya ada _jounin_ lain yang bisa mematahkan kaki untuk sebuah misi tingkat C?"

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja ada."

Neji mengerjapkan mata beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum kecil; meniru Shikamaru di balik meja kerjanya. Ya—tentu saja, Naruto bisa berakhir dengan lebih dari sekadar patah kaki bahkan untuk misi tingkat C. Mengenal Hokage muda itu sejak kecil membuat mereka bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkah, lalu membanting tubuh dengan malas di samping Neji.

"Kau yakin tidak berniat menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing? Siswa akademi tingkat akhir selalu menggangguku dengan menanyakan hal itu."

"Kalau harus bicara dengan gayamu, mungkin jawabannya adalah _merepotkan_."

Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Lagi pula, aku lebih menikmati menjadi _jounin_ khusus seperti ini."

"Aku sempat mengira kau akan bertahan lama di Divisi Hukum. Pekerjaan itu agaknya cocok untukmu."

Neji mendesah sedikit. "Sejujurnya aku sedikit bosan di sana. Lagi pula, Naruto segera menarikku kembali ke _jounin_ khusus dengan alasan 'menyia-nyiakan sumber daya berkompeten'—padahal dia yang sebelumnya memaksaku berakhir di Divisi Hukum."

Shikamaru tertawa mendengarnya.

Neji tersenyum dan memandang Shikamaru dengan tenang. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kau bisa bertahan begitu lama di Akademi, Shikamaru."

"Saat ini aku hanya pengawas ujian kelulusan saja. Belakangan ini aku lebih sering menganalisis laporan yang masuk ke desa. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto terkadang terlalu menyepelekan hal-hal kecil. Entah apa jadinya jika tidak diawasi," Shikamaru menyeringai sedikit.

Neji tersenyum singkat—ia jelas mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Setelah mencoba membetulkan posisi duduknya, Neji bicara lagi, "Ketika pulang dari misi aku melihat beberapa _jounin_ Desa Suna. Apa sedang ada Pertemuan Aliansi?"

Shikamaru memandang langit-langit kekuningan di ruangan itu. "Tidak, hanya pertemuan rutin Konoha-Suna," jawabnya.

Neji diam, tidak berkomentar atas jawaban Shikamaru yang agak dingin. Tapi kemudian Shikamaru teringat surat di sakunya, dan segera meralat jawabannya, "Sebenarnya memang akan ada Pertemuan Aliansi. Tapi, itu masih dua bulan lagi."

"Begitu?" ujar Neji, dan dari nadanya, Shikamaru mengerti bahwa itu adalah akhir dari percakapan mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku mengecek Lee. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya bahkan dengan kaki patah seperti itu," katanya. "Absennya Sakura akan memudahkannya kabur dari rumah sakit."

Shikamaru tersenyum singkat, mengangguk. Kemudian Neji melenggang meninggalkan Shikamaru di ruangannya.

Ruangan yang dimaksud adalah ruang kecil yang ditempati Shikamaru sebagai 'kantor'-nya. Tepatnya, itu adalah sebuah ruangan persegi dengan satu jendela dan penuh tumpukan arsip, ditambah papan _shogi_, sebuah sofa tua, tiga buah kursi kayu, meja kerja dan rak buku. Di tempat itulah, Shikamaru menganalisis laporan masuk, memeriksa misi-misi, atau sekadar bermain _shogi_ dengan sang Hokage.

Shikamaru bangkit dengan malas, kembali menuju meja kerjanya, lalu melihat-lihat dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan kepadanya. Pemuda jangkung berambut hitam itu membolak-balik halaman, sesekali mencari kertas lain di tumpukan arsipnya.

Dalam pikirannya, berputar pilihan-pilihan yang sedang dipertimbangkannya untuk dijadikan materi Pertemuan Aliansi. Banyak hal yang melintas, tapi tak satu pun yang benar-benar membuat pemuda itu puas. Mungkin pikiran Nara Shikamaru mulai terlalu banyak, sampai tak ada satu pun tampak berarti.

Namun, pemuda itu boleh sedikit lega—setidaknya, ide terkait materi-materi itu dapat sedikit menjauhkannya dari sesuatu seperti _pernikahan_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore sudah hampir berakhir ketika Shikamaru duduk berhadapan dengan Akimichi Chouji, hanya dihalangi oleh meja yang dipenuhi daging asap berbau lezat.

"Jadi—_nyam_—bagaimana?" Chouji mengunyah potongan ketiganya.

Shikamaru menggoyang-goyangkan _sake_ di gelas kacanya. "Hentikan membahas itu, Chouji. Aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini untuk membantuku melupakan hal itu." Ia meminum habis isi gelasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Setidaknya sampai aku mendapat alasan yang jelas."

"_Gomen_. Soalnya yang diceritakan Ino benar-benar membuatku kaget," gumam pemuda bertubuh besar di depannya.

Shikamaru tidak berniat mengomentarinya. Bunyi sumpit yang beradu dengan piring kemudian terdengar. Restoran BBQ langganan mereka itu cukup ramai sehingga keheningan yang terjadi tidak terlalu kontras.

"Chouji, aku dengar dari Paman mengenai rencana perjodohanmu," ujar Shikamaru setelah akhirnya piring-piring daging mereka sudah kosong.

Semburat merah muda di pipi Chouji yang bertato spiral diragukan Shikamaru sebagai efek samping dari _sake_ yang diminumnya.

"Masih rencana saja, Shikamaru. Pernikahan Ino lebih penting—" ia menjawab sambil meminum kembali isi gelasnya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Shikamaru.

Senyum kecil melintas di wajah Shikamaru. "Akhirnya gadis dari Negara Sayur itu, ya?"

Gurat merah itu muncul lagi. "Shi—Shikamaru!"

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikan begitu. Terakhir kali kita ke negara itu tahun lalu, aku sudah menduganya."

Chouji menggaruk pipinya.

"Paman dan Bibi kelihatannya gembira. Apa gadis itu akan pindah ke Konoha?"

"A—aku tidak—maksudku—kami belum merencanakan sejauh itu—" suara Chouji menjadi sedikit lebih pelan.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memandang tingkah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Chouji yang baik hati—gadis itu sangat beruntung. Untungnya Chouji sudah melupakan perasaannya kepada Ino—itu hanyalah ledakan masa remaja, mereka sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik tanpa kehilangan kebanggaan dan kedekatan sebagai trio terkenal di Konoha: Ino-Shika-Chou.

"Shikamaru …."

"Hmmm?"

"Mengenai Temari_-san_—"

"Chouji," Shikamaru memotong sebelum Chouji bahkan membuka mulut untuk melanjutkannya, "sudah kukatakan aku ingin melupakan masalah itu sejenak."

"Tapi—" Chouji mencoba untuk bicara, tapi Shikamaru memandangnya lagi. "—maaf," ia menyerah.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Kondisinya rumit, Chouji. Aku sudah mengambil langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru kemarin," Shikamaru memberi jeda, teringat pada kejadian semalam yang membuatnya kembali ingin mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam air dingin. "Semoga saja—tidak ada sesuatu yang membuat segalanya semakin merepotkan."

Chouji hanya bisa menarik bibir untuk sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Sementara Shikamaru, jauh di dalam otaknya, sebuah kemungkinan terburuk sudah terbayang.

Beberapa waktu dihabiskan dalam diam—dan sedikit gigitan renyah, aebelum akhirnya Chouji menelan keripiknya dan dengan hati-hati mencoba menyuarakan pendapatnya lagi.

"Yah … kau tahu? Aku hanya berpikir—" Chouji berujar perlahan, "—kalian kan dari dua desa yang berbeda. Jika menikah nanti, apa Temari_-san_ bisa pindah ke Konoha? Soalnya kan dia kakak Kazeka—" Chouji menghentikan ucapannya tepat ketika Shikamaru memandangnya dengan serius. "_Go—gomen_, aku harusnya benar-benar nggak membicarakan itu!" Takut, ia buru-buru menenggak _sake_-nya setelah meminta maaf.

Namun, Shikamaru terpekur. Ucapan Chouji menyadarkannya akan beberapa hal yang seharusnya sudah dipikirkannya sejak lama.

_Alasan_—tentu saja. Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya?

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Faria:**

Silahkan abaikan berbagai detail yang mungkin sudah tidak sesuai dengan kondisi canon saat ini. Bagaimanapun, ketika saya menulisnya, _dulu_, segalanya masih belum jelas di canon.

Ngomong-ngomong canon, senang sekali membaca_ chapter_ terbaru Naruto dan mengetahui posisi Shikamaru sebagai penasehat Hokage, seperti yang saya gambarkan di fict ini, resmi menjadi kenyataan. Juga, tidak ada kabar kematian yang bisa membuat saya jantungan.

Terima kasih untuk respons-respons mengagumkan pada _chapter_ awal lalu :) Semoga dapat menikmati _chapter_ ini.

**.**

_**~fariacchi – 13**__**1010~**_


	3. Tiga: Bicara

**Ringkasan:** Kehidupan tidak semudah mimpi kanak-kanak. Terutama jika takdir mengikatmu dalam status bernama _shinobi_. Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di ujung mimpi itu?

**Peringatan:** _canon setting_; _future fict_; _alternate reality_.

_**Disclaimer**_**:**_ Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I gain no financial advantage by writing this_.

_Awesomely beta-ed by _**Sanich Iyonni. **Enjoy!

* * *

**DARI BAGIAN DUA**

"_Yah__—__kau tahu? Aku hanya berpikir__—__…" Chouji berujar dengan perlahan, "kalian kan dari dua desa yang berbeda. Jika menikah nanti, apa Temari-_san_ bisa pindah ke Konoha? Soalnya kan dia kakak Kazeka—" Chouji menghentikan ucapannya tepat ketika Shikamaru memandangnya dengan serius. "Go—_gomen_, aku harusnya nggak membicarakan itu!" Takut, ia buru-buru menenggak _sake_-nya setelah meminta maaf._

_Namun Shikamaru terpekur—ucapan Chouji menyadarkannya akan beberapa hal yang seharusnya sudah dipikirkannya sejak lama. _

Alasan_—tentu saja. Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya?_

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Ujung Mimpi**

©fariacchi

**Tiga: Bicara**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Satu minggu hampir berlalu sejak percakapan dengan Chouji di restoran malam itu.

Hari-hari setelahnya dihabiskan Nara Shikamaru untuk berpikir—atau menatap awan di tempat favoritnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat berpisah kepada Temari yang akan kembali ke Desa Suna. Shikamaru punya cukup banyak waktu sampai saatnya gadis itu mengunjungi Konoha tiga minggu lagi—untuk mulai mengurus Pertemuan Aliansi sekaligus memenuhi undangan pernikahan Yamanaka Ino.

Sesungguhnya, pemuda itu sudah memiliki hipotesis yang melayang-layang di otaknya sejak malam ketika Chouji—hampir tanpa sadar—menyadarkan dirinya akan suatu fakta yang entah bagaimana luput dari pengamatannya selama ini. Namun Shikamaru tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar harus menguraikan hipotesis itu. Setengah dari dirinya masih ragu untuk melibatkan diri dengan sesuatu yang tampak akan sangat _merepotkan_.

Hari-hari sendiri setelahnya, Shikamaru memilih bermain _shogi_ di ruangan kerja miliknya, sambil sesekali melihat-lihat laporan dan mengawasi kegiatan di akademi. Tapi pemuda itu masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang melayang di otaknya. Tanpa diminta, sel otaknya bekerja untuk mulai membuka simpul-simpul hipotesis yang menghantui dirinya.

Hari ke-sepuluh, akhirnya, Shikamaru berhenti untuk memerintahkan otaknya untuk tidak merespons hipotesis yang melayang itu.

Shikamaru lalu memutuskan untuk mendekam di perpustakaan Konoha—sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Naruto sekali lagi mematahkan pena dan mencuatkan matanya tidak percaya; atau membuat Neji mengangkat satu alisnya ketika berpapasan di seksi _Sejarah dan Perkembangan Desa Ninja_.

Hari ketiga belas, Shikamaru menyerah.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu Sakura saja. Mencari di seluruh tempat sangat merepotkan," pemuda itu bergumam setelah menutup sebuah buku tebal berjudul _Desa Suna: Politik dan Hubungan Eksternal_. Setumpuk buku sejarah kumal dan gulungan-gulungan tua bertebaran di meja kayu yang menjadi tempat Shikamaru selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Jika ingin mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan, Haruno Sakura adalah yang paling tepat ditemui. Gadis itu sudah mencoba menelan seluruh isi perpustakaan sejak ia masih di akademi. Dan lagi, pernah menjadi asisten dari Hokage sebelumnya—Tsunade, memberinya akses membaca buku-buku di seksi yang tertutup untuk umum.

Kali ini Shikamaru sedikit menyesal untuk melabel perpustakaan sebagai tempat yang terlalu merepotkan untuk dikunjungi. Hal-hal seperti sejarah adalah sesuatu yang selalu membuat Asuma melempar kapur untuk membangunkannya ketika masa-masa di akademi.

Sarutobi Asuma ….

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Jika gurunya itu masih ada, mungkin ia akan menjatuhkan rokoknya karena tidak percaya melihat Shikamaru mendekam di perpustakaan—apalagi karena sebuah urusan _asmara_.

"Shikamaru?"

Menolehkan wajah dengan sedikit terkejut, Shikamaru menemukan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan bermata hijau yang memandangi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Panjang umur, Sakura. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan—" ujar Shikamaru cepat. "Dan jangan memberi komentar. Sudah tiga puluh enam kali aku mendengar keheranan akan keberadaanku di perpustakaan, dan itu mulai merepotkan untuk didengar lagi."

Haruno Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan menambahnya jadi tiga puluh tujuh," ujarnya. Menarik kursi kayu di samping Shikamaru, ia membanting tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian merah, lalu meletakkan tumpukan dokumen yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau kembali? Kudengar kau ada misi jangka panjang dengan Yamato_-taichou_ dan Sai?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya membuka-buka gulungan yang tadi belum disentuhnya.

"Kemarin malam. Sekarang Naruto memintaku mengerjakan beberapa laporan untuk Negara Api," jawab Sakura. Ia menghela napas. "Payah—anak itu benar-benar mengacaukan sistem administrasi yang sudah kubuatkan untuknya. Setiap kali pulang misi, aku harus menata ulang semua laporan dan surat-surat yang bertebaran di kantornya!"

"Sehari lagi kau belum pulang, agaknya Naruto berniat memerintahkan Gamakichi menenggelamkan kantornya. Kotetsu_-senpai_ dan Izumo_-senpai_ cukup tertekan beberapa hari ini karena Naruto sedikit pemarah akibat muak melihat keadaan kacau kantornya."

"Itukah mengapa kau kabur ke perpustakaan?"

"Yah—itu dan hal lain. Semuanya merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Senang masih mendengar kata itu di desa ini, Shikamaru." Tersenyum, Sakura memandang pemuda di sampingnya. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Shikamaru mendadak diam. Ia berhenti dari kegiatan membuka gulungan atau sekader membolak-balik halaman buku. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sakura, memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Ada informasi yang ingin kucari," ujarnya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dengan agak heran. Tidak biasanya nada serius seperti itu terdengar dari Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sore sudah menjemput ketika Nara Shikamaru menyusuri jalan kecil di Konoha. Beberapa _shinobi_ muda terlihat baru menyelesaikan misi dengan wajah ceria, beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlarian memainkan _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ plastik.

Kedamaian yang menenteramkan hati …. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu berjalan dengan kedua tangan nyaman di dalam saku celana, sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya. Bahkan Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan dokumen yang ingin dilihatnya. Mengapa semuanya begitu merepotkan?

Baiklah, Shikamaru belum pernah mengujarkan kata merepotkan sebanyak ini dalam satu minggu terakhir selama hidupnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia berhasil mencetak rekor.

"Shikamaru?"

Suara lembut itu mengejutkan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik bermata merah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai sepunggung.

Belum sempat Shikamaru memanggil sosok itu, sebuah suara mungil terdengar dan memutus ucapan Shikamaru. "Shika_-sensei_!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun berlari dan memeluk kaki panjang Shikamaru dengan dua tangan kecilnya.

Shikamaru menunduk, memandang sosok kecil yang tampak seperti replika ayahnya—dengan sedikit perbedaan berupa bola mata merah menyala yang indah. "Kazuma," Shikamaru tersenyum.

"_Sensei_! Kapan mau mengajariku main _shogi_ lagi?" Sarutobi Kazuma menarik-narik celana hitam Shikamaru dan memandang pemiliknya dengan senyum polos ceria.

Shikamaru meletakkan satu tangan untuk mengacak rambut anak itu.

"Diajari pun percuma, kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Kazuma menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerutu, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum kecil.

Di depannya, Sarutobi Kurenai memandang dua sosok berbeda usia itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia memperhatikan ketika Shikamaru mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh Kazuma, menggodanya dengan seringai jahil yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

Kemudian wanita cantik itu membuka suara lagi, "Shikamaru."

Tawa Shikamaru terhenti. Masih menggantung tubuh Kazuma dengan tangannya, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata merah menyala Kurenai.

"Mau menemani kami berkunjung ke makam Asuma?" ia bertanya dengan suara jernih.

Shikamaru terdiam, namun menurunkan Kazuma dan membiarkan Kurenai tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu," ia manjawab pelan.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Angin sore menggoyangkan rambut panjang Kurenai. Wanita itu mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, melafalkan suatu doa di dalam hati. Kazuma, di sebelahnya, tampak dengan sungguh-sungguh memejamkan mata—seolah mencoba berbicara dengan sang ayah.

Nara Shikamaru, di sisi lain, hanya mematung menatap goresan nama di nisan batu yang dihiasi seikat bunga _poppy_ segar berwarna merah. Ia membiarkan menit demi menit berlalu dalam hening.

Hingga Kurenai membuka bola mata merahnya, lalu berujar tanpa menoleh, "Sudah lima tahun berlalu—" Shikamaru diam. "Shikamaru, seperti janjinya, telah menjaga Kazuma, menjadi sosok panutan yang bisa dibanggakan." Kurenai menyentuh pundak mungil Kazuma, yang masih berdoa dengan tenang, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau pasti bangga."

Ada desir memberontak ketika Kurenai memujinya di hadapan nisan Asuma. Namun Shikamaru tidak menjawab, matanya hanya terpaku di helai kelopak bunga merah yang tertiup angin ke horizon.

Detik-detik damai terasa menghipnotis Shikamaru. Ia tidak sadar hingga Kurenai bersuara, "Sedang ada masalah, Shikamaru?"

Pemuda itu terkejut sedikit. Ia menoleh, memandang bola mata merah indah dari pemilik nama asli Yuuhi Kurenai yang tampak berkilat. Dari sudut matanya, Shikamaru dapat melihat Kazuma sedang berlarian ceria memetik bunga di sisi bukit pemakaman.

Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah cukup lama termangu.

"Asuma … sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri," Kurenai bicara lagi. Kali ini ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada kelopak bunga yang beterbangan pelan di sekitar mereka. "Aku pun menganggapmu seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru diam.

Tangan Kurenai berpindah menyentuh bahu tegap Shikamaru—meyakinkan pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

Shikamaru menoleh, memandang wanita cantik di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_," ujarnya.

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika Kurenai bangkit berdiri dan mengucapkan salam berpisah pada Shikamaru. Setelah pelukan ceria dari Kazuma yang bersemangat, dua sosok itu berjalan menjauh dari area pemakaman.

Shikamaru terpekur sendiri di tempat itu. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk pergi—entah apa.

Denting pemantik terdengar bersamaan dengan embusan asap putih yang bertaut dengan beberapa helai kelopak bunga merah di depan nisan.

Membiarkan rokok terselip di bibirnya, Shikamaru mulai bicara begitu saja. "Hei, Asuma—"

Tentu tidak ada yang menjawab. Namun Shikamaru merasa begitu tenang.

"—kalau kau ada di sini sekarang, kau pasti sudah menertawakanku, kan?"

Asap lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu mengadahkan kepala melihat awan keemasan yang melayang pelan di atas sana.

"Aku selalu mengeluh bahwa segalanya merepotkan—tapi kau tahu bahwa aku menikmati hidupku." Shikamaru menatap nisan lag. "Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi, kurasa aku tetap perlu meminta restumu."

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah Shikamaru.

"Ini memang merepotkan. Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan tiba hari dimana aku benar-benar memperjuangkan sesuatu untuk hidupku sendiri." Tangan Shikamaru bergerak mengusap _kanji_ nama yang terukir di nisan, lalu ia berujar lagi, "Aku akan menikah."

Desir angin seperti menjawab. Shikamaru merasakan kelegaan di sekitarnya, seolah Asuma ada di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudah kuputuskan bahwa wanita merepotkan _itu_ yang kupilih untuk mewujudkan bagian dari rencana hidupku," ia berkata pelan.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi, lalu memejamkan mata dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku harap kau tidak merusak jantungmu lebih parah dari yang rokok lakukan padamu—jadi, _jangan_ tertawa, Asuma."

Kemudian Shikamaru melenggang pergi dengan senyum tenang di wajahnya. Ia merasa sedikit lebih lega—sekaligus semakin yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengakhiri semua keadaan tidak jelas ini dengan kepastian yang tegas.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri lorong berlantai kayu di rumah keluarga Nara yang bergaya tradisional. Pintu bergeser, menampakkan ruang segi empat dengan dinding pintu yang dilukis dengan sosok-sosok rusa jantan dalam latar belakang warna lumut.

Nara Shikaku duduk tenang di depan papan _shogi_, mengusap-usap dagunya sebelum menggerakkan satu pion kayu di papan itu.

Tanpa suara, Shikamaru menutup pintu dan duduk di hadapan ayahnya.

Akhirnya permainan _shogi_ mulai dimainkan oleh dua orang.

"Beri tahu alasannya," Shikamaru bersuara—langsung kepada intinya, seraya menjalankan bidaknya dengan serius.

Tangan Shikaku berhenti di udara sedetik. Namun ia meraih bidaknya lagi dan menjalankannya tanpa menoleh. "Alasan apa?"

Suara kayu yang bertautan menggema di ruangan kosong yang bernuansa hijau itu. Rusa-rusa di dinding tampak seperti mengawasi dua sosok yang mirip itu.

"Alasan kalian tidak setuju dengan Temari," Shikamaru mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

Shikaku tampak seperti tidak mendengar. ia hanya menjalankan gilirannya seperti biasa. "Tanyakan pada ibumu," sahutnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak percakapan dimulai, Shikamaru memandang tajam sosok ayahnya. Beberapa saat saja, lalu ia kembali menekuri papan _shogi_ di depannya. "Apa aku boleh menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang tidak setuju dalam masalah ini hanya Ibu saja?"

Jeda. Giliran Shikaku menjadi sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. "Tidak juga."

Shikamaru berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya. Selama logikanya masih berjalan dan dingin, ia akan bisa bertindak dengan efektif untuk mencapai tujuan.

Pemuda itu merendahkan suaranya hingga terdengar lebih tenang sebelum berujar lagi, "Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya: tanya ibumu."

Shikamaru mulai menyerang dengan langkah permainan yang terselubung. Diam-diam ia mulai mendesak pertahanan Shikaku. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Shikamaru menjalankan gilirannya dengan percaya diri. "Kau sudah terlibat," ujarnya. "Bukankah pandangan kita mengenai wanita serupa? Kau mengerti kenapa aku tidak ingin bicara dengan Ibu."

Shikaku berpikir sebentar sebelum menjalankan bidaknya. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

"Sudah kubilang—"

"_Tsumi*_," Shikamaru memotong ucapan Shikaku dengan serangan tepat di depan bidak bertuliskan raja.

Nara Shikaku menghela napas panjang. Ia menyerah.

Rusa di dinding mengawasi ketika ayah dan anak itu saling bertukar pandang. Shikaku menangkap mata Shikamaru yang berkilat sungguh-sungguh.

Jauh di dalam hati, ia begitu mengenal putranya. Ia tahu bahwa saat seperti ini akan tiba suatu hari. Shikaku sadar dan yakin, saat ia melihat sosok remaja Shikamaru yang meneteskan air mata di depan seorang gadis Suna pada suatu kejadian di masa lalu—agaknya tujuh tahun lalu? Tidak meleset sama sekali; tapi Shikaku sesungguhnya berharap hal ini _sebaiknya_ tidak terjadi.

Akhirnya, Shikaku buka suara, "Apa kau tahu asal-usul ibumu?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alis atas pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja—" Shikamaru memutus jawabannya. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu. Ia _tidak_ tahu.

Ia tentu sudah mendengar sejarah klan Nara sejak kecil—hingga ia bosan. Ia tahu kakek-nenek dan pendahulu klannya, juga hubungan klannya dengan klan-klan lain di Konoha sejak awal berdiri. Ia juga tahu bahwa nama Nara diwariskan dari ayahnya—Nara Shikaku.

Tapi ternyata ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar mengenai Nara Yoshino—ibunya sendiri.

Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan tidak mengerti ke arah Shikaku yang diam mengawasi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu," ujar Shikaku.

Diam.

Shikaku menjulurkan tangan, perlahan merapikan bidak-bidak kayu di atas papan _shogi_, mengacuhkan pandangan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak tahu, karena semua orang akan menghindari topik yang tabu seperti itu."

"Tabu?" Shikamaru mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengar ini pada pelajaran Sejarah di Akademi sekali pun. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang ini. Kau tidak akan dengan mudah menemukannya bahkan di dokumen atau buku di Konoha. Pembicaraan mengenai hal ini tersembunyi hanya pada orang-orang penting yang mengatur Desa."

Shikamaru membulatkan mata. Otaknya merespons sebuah kombinasi petunjuk dari serangkaian kata yang baru saja dicernanya. Mendadak ia teringat lembar-lembar dokumen yang ditekuninya di perpustakaan desa selama seminggu terakhir.

Mustahil, bukan? Shikamaru tidak ingin mendengar bahwa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya adalah mengenai kemungkinan yang sudah ia bayangkan. Karena, masalahnya, ini tentang keluarganya sendiri—bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kakak dari Kazekage jika harus meninggalkan desanya ke desa lain.

"Maksudmu, ibu—" Shikamaru tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Shikaku berhenti dari kegiatan dengan _shogi_ dan menatap lekat putranya yang tampak terkejut. Tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

Shikamaru terpekur memandang bidak _shogi_ yang berserakan di depannya.

Segalanya seperti berputar. Semua yang dilaluinya sejak awal ia mengutarakan keinginan dengan Temari seolah menjadi keping-keping _puzzle_. Sekarang, semuanya tersusun menjadi satu dari sudut pandang yang lain.

Mendadak Shikamaru mengerti.

Itukah? Mengapa ekspresi ibunya tampak begitu ganjil ketika Shikamaru bicara saat itu?

Rusa di dinding hanya membisu ketika Shikaku bicara, "Shikamaru, pernikahan antardesa adalah hal yang sulit …."

Bidak _shogi_ terlantar tanpa tersentuh.

Mata hitam Shikaku memandang lurus wajah Shikamaru yang diam di depannya. "Kau harus tahu bahwa kami memikirkanmu. Aku dan ibumu adalah orang yang paling mengetahui apa yang akan kau lalui jika kau benar-benar menikah dengan gadis itu."

Diam.

Shikaku bangkit berdiri.

"Pikirkanlah segalanya kembali," katanya. Lalu laki-laki itu membuka pintu geser dan menghilang dengan sebuah tatapan singkat ke arah Shikamaru yang mematung.

Di luar, Shikaku menatap sosok Nara Yoshino yang duduk meringkuk di dekat pintu. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa suara, wanita itu menggumamkan maaf untuk putranya yang masih terdiam di dalam ruangan.

Shikamaru memandang kekosongan di depannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan'. Segalanya terlalu kompleks untuk sekader didefinisikan dengan kata itu.

Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menyangka bahwa ayah dan ibunya menjalani pernikahan antardesa.

Dan sekarang, ia nyaris melangkah ke dalam situasi yang sama.

Mendadak Shikamaru merasa lelah dengan semuanya. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berbaring memandang langit-langit di atasnya. Segala yang baru saja didengarnya menguap ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Semuanya terasa begitu _kacau_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

*) Skak mat dalam permainan shogi

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Faria:**

Yang mau peluk-peluk Kazuma, silahkan :')) Seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di peringatan, fic ini mengambil _setting_ waktu di masa depan. Akan ada beberapa detail kecil seperti nama yang menjadi keleluasaan saya. _Well_, saya sudah mengenalkan si kecil Kazuma jauh sebelumnya melalui fic 'Seperti Awan'.

Kemudian, segala mengenai Nara Yoshino adalah murni ide pribadi. Saya rasa Kishimoto_-sensei_ tidak akan memperumit latar berlakang karakter di Naruto seperti ini. Well, tidak ada yang mengatakan itu _salah_, jadi tidak ada salahnya berpikir kemungkinan itu, kan?

Secara kebetulan, beberapa _setting_ dari adegan di _chapter_ ini tergambar pada animasi Naruto Shippuuden episode 82 (第十班, _Team Ten_). Meski chapter ini baru ditulis pada tahun 2010, animasinya sendiri baru saya tonton jauh setelahnya. Sungguh, saya terpekik sendiri ketika menemukan seperti adegan fanfiksi saya seolah dianimasikan. Hahaha. _Well_, episode itu adalah salah satu episode **favorit** saya; karena segalanya adalah tentang Nara Shikamaru. Untuk hitungan _filler_, episode itu benar-benar detail menggali emosi dan berbagai _setting_. Saya menulis karya ini dengan _feel_ episode tersebut di kepala. Segala _setting_, bahkan sebagian karakterisasi, saya maksudkan mengacu pada episode tersebut. Jika ada yang menonton ulang, sampaikan salam saya pada rusa-rusa di dinding pintu itu :')

Terima kasih telah membaca!

**.**

_**~fariacchi – 13**__**1030**_


End file.
